


Lines

by romanticalgirl



Category: Dawson's Creek RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 10-17-02</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 10-17-02

"It's got to be here somewhere." He looked over his shoulder, glancing down the darkened hallway to their room, then back at the glowing computer screen. He clicked the mouse, backing his way to the search engine again. He typed slowly, hunting and pecking through the familiar names, then clicked the GO button. His bare foot tapped impatiently on the floor, his whole leg bouncing with the motion.

"Yes!" He pumped his fist in the air then glanced back again, hoping the noise didn't wake her. Hunching slightly in the chair, he clicked on the blue link and held his breath, letting it out slowly as the familiar blue background came up on the screen. "Where are you, my little pretty? Come to Papa." 

There. 

His breath shuddered out at him just from the simple white writing and he clicked the link quickly, his hands clammy with sweat. He shot another quick look over his shoulder before settling back into his seat, relaxing just enough to stretch out his long body. He kept his right hand on the mouse, lowering his left to his bare cock, running it once along the length of his shaft before turning his gaze to the screen in front of him. 

He skimmed the first few paragraphs, hating setting and scene. All he wanted were the words. The words he knew would take him over the edge. He'd read this one before, he loved this one. In this one, she was wild and hot, willing to do anything he asked her. On the computer at his house, he'd saved hundreds of them, even ones about their characters, doing a search and replace, changing it back to their real names as he skimmed through the sex. 

Oh yes. There. 

He was touching her, feeling her breasts, rubbing her hard nipples through the thin cloth of her shirt, secluded in some closet on the set while another scene was going on. She was telling him they could do this, couldn't be like this together because she was with someone else. He said he didn't care, his hands growing a little rougher, her nipples responding, her breasts growing heavy at his touch. 

She was moaning and groaning, sinking down to her knees in the small room, freeing his cock and tasting it. Sucking the long, hard shaft, focusing on the tip as her hands kneaded his firm ass. His hands were in her hair, playing with the lush, dark silkiness. 

He moaned as well, one hand scrolling down the page, his eyes soaking in every word, committing them to memory as his other hand moved over his cock, imitating her mouth. He could feel the end closing in on him, the hot rush pounding just beneath his skin. 

"Katie," he mouthed the words on the screen, his hand moving faster, hotter, over his throbbing flesh. "Oh, Josh." 

Chris moaned aloud, unable to control himself as he came, the thick, hot liquid bathing his hand as he continued stroking himself until his body shook with reaction and he fell back in the chair, completely limp. 

***

Josh clamped his hand on Chris's shoulder, nodding in the direction of Katie as she moved down the street with Michelle. "She's knocking 'em dead this season." 

"So I hear. You guys are the talk of the TV." 

"Nah. We're just breathing some new life in an old show." Josh laughed. "C'mon. They're going to kick me off the set in about five minutes if I don't blow this joint. What do you say we go have a beer?" 

"Kinda early, don't you think?" 

Josh shrugged. "Last call." 

The director called cut and Chris looked back at Katie. "Let me just tell her I'm going downtown with you. Maybe she can meet up with us later, if she doesn't have to work too late." 

"Tomorrow's the late one. I'll be at the car, man." 

Chris nodded and jogged over to the edge of the filming area. Katie smiled at him, moving away from Michelle's cigarette smoke to join him. "Hey." 

"Hey. Look, Josh asked me out for a beer, so I'm going downtown with him, okay? Meet us when you're done?" 

"You two going to share dirty secrets about me?" 

"You have dirty secrets, babe?" Chris laughed and leaned forward, kissing her softly. "You'll meet us?" 

"How can I resist?" 

"I really don't know." He kissed her again, waving as he hurried toward where Josh was waiting. Catching up to him, they fell in step and headed toward the Deluxe, moving easily into the nearly empty area. "Where are you hordes of screaming fans?" 

"Who knows?" Josh grinned slyly. "Besides, don't you know I don't have hordes of screaming fans? That's all James's area. Hordes of screaming, scary fans who think Dawson is some sort of romantic ideal." He nodded to the bartender who returned the gesture, grabbing two bottles of beer from behind the counter. 

"Something tells me there's a teenybopper or two out there beating off to images of Joey and Pacey finally consummating this angsty romance, huh?" 

"One or two," Josh agreed with a grin. He nodded his thanks as the bartender set the beers in front of them. Picking one up, he held it toward Chris. "A toast to your woman, for making me a romantic hero." 

"And for making me the asshole in between two fated lovers." 

"Oh yeah, Katie and I are fated." 

"You guys dated," Chris shrugged as casually as he could. "You ever think about trying again?" 

"Uh, you're sort of in the way, man." Josh laughed. "Besides, I don't think Katie appreciates myhow to put this delicately? Whoring around." 

"I've heard the stories." Chris nodded knowingly. "I hear you definitely get around." 

"Man, I'm always discreet." 

"Yeah. I only heard about that girl going down on you in the bathroom from ten or eleven people." He smirked. 

Josh nodded and laughed, taking a drink from his bottle. "As opposed to fifty or so." Shrugging, he reached in his jacket, pulling out a cigarette. Lighting it, he offered it to Chris. 

Reaching out, Chris took it, bringing it to his lips. He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. Josh's lips around the smooth, white cylinder. He released the breath, blowing smoke into the empty room. "You guys ever have sex on the set?" 

"Oh, come on. You don't want to hear that shit, do you?" Josh laughed as he lit another cigarette for himself. "It's ancient history, man." 

"Call it curiosity. As the new boyfriend, I gotta see how I stack up, don't I?" 

"You wanna measure dick size?" Josh laughed and finished off his beer, signaling for another. "I'm sure Katie's told you that you're the biggest and best she's ever had. She's that kind of girl." 

"Dude, I don't want to tread on any sacred ground." Chris shrugged and stubbed out the cigarette, his thumb brushing over the butt end. "Any places around town I should avoid the stains?" 

"Katie and I laid pretty low." Josh shifted slightly. "Man, I don't want to talk about Katie, okay? What we had was great and she's always going to matter to me, but it feels a littleoff talking about it with you. Just trust me, there's nothing going on between us and there hasn't been for a long time, okay?" He glanced at his watch. "I gotta run." 

"I thought we were having a couple of beers." 

"Yeah, well" Josh shrugged. "I'll catch you later, man." 

"Yeah." Chris sighed as Josh headed for the bar, paying for the drinks before bolting out the door. Leaning back in his chair, he blew out a long breath before reaching for the ashtray, grabbing the butt and sliding it in the pocket of his jeans. 

***

"I need to talk to you." 

Katie jumped, her hand covering her heart as she fell back against her trailer. "Jesus, Josh. You scared the shit out of me." 

"I know. I'm a bad man." He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the shadows. "I need to talk to you." 

"Is this about tomorrow? Look, the kissing isn't going to be hard." 

"We never had a problem kissing, Katie." He raked his hand through his hair. "It's Chris." 

"What about him?" 

"He's freaking out." 

"What do you mean?" 

Josh looked around, then drew her closer to the trailer, completely in the dark. "He's asking all sort of questions about us." 

"What about us?" 

He reached out and touched her hair, his hand smoothing down the silky waves. "He's asking all sorts of questions about when we used to date. Where we had sex, that sort of shit. You want to tell me what's going on?" 

Katie turned her head, her lips brushing Josh's palm. "He's just curious. It's natural, don't you think? Given that we work together? So closely?" She took a step closer, her kisses trailing along the inside of his wrist. "I mean, you used to give me a hard time about James all the time, Joey lusting after Dawson and all." 

"I know the difference between" He paused to moan as she pressed against him, her nipples hard against his chest. "Real and make believe." 

"Chris isn't smart enough to." She licked his lips, sliding her tongue into his mouth as he moaned, parting his lips for her. Her hand snaked down the front of his jeans, smoothing over his cock. "Where is he?" 

"At the bar. Waiting for you." 

"Good." She slid his zipper down, slipping her hand into his jeans and stroking him through his silky boxers. "Oooh," she moaned against his mouth, "did you wear these just for me?" 

"Katie," he moaned quietly, grabbing her arms and turning her, pressing her against the trailer. "You're killing me." 

"No, Josh," She released him long enough to unzip her own jeans, taking his hand and guiding it between the fabric, pressing his fingers to the wet tangle of hair beneath her panties. "Joey's killing Pacey. I'm giving you everything you want." 

"I'm about to take you right here against this trailer." He kissed her neck, letting her chocolate hair cover him as she tilted her head to the side. He nibbled her skin hungrily, soft, low growls of desire punctuating his movements. 

"What's stopping you?" 

He pulled back, smiling ferally. "Nothing." He didn't glance around as he stripped her out of her jeans, letting them pool on the asphalt as she stepped out of them. He pushed his jeans down, the boxers sliding silkily after them as he lifted her, pressing her back against the cool, white metal. 

The tip of his cock brushed her heated flesh and she moaned, burying the sound in his hair as he slid inside her. Her arms wrapped around his head, holding him to her breasts as his shaft filled her, the thickness bringing another moan to her lips. "Oh, God." She released him slightly, falling back against the trailer, her head filling the night with a soft, hollow sound as she hit the side. "Oh, Josh. God, no one fills me like you." 

"So hot. So wet." He started thrusting, his cock swimming through the molten heat of her arousal. "I want to spend my life inside you." 

"Yes," she agreed, her body thrusting down to meet his. His hands held her bare hips, keeping her bare skin from brushing against the trailer. "You feel so good. So hard." She gasped softly, her breath dissolving into quick pants. "So thick. Yes." 

"Yes," he agreed, finding her nipple through her shirt, sucking on the hard tip as his hands brought her body against his again and again. The humid night air filtered around them, the sounds of the south dancing on the periphery. Grasshoppers, crickets and cicadas called around them, making love in song as his teeth teased her nipple to an even higher peak. 

"I'm going to come," she breathed in his ear, the hot sound rivaling the liquid heat he thrust into. "All around you, all over you. I'm going to come, Josh. I'mgonna" She gasped and cried out all at once, the sound a strangle of desire. He groaned in time with her, his own orgasm crashing into hers. 

He leaned against her, trapping her between his hard body and the trailer for a few moments before easing her to the ground, their bodies disentangling. He bent down, gathering her jeans for her, watching her crumple them against her body as he fixed his own. He moved forward, kissing her softly. "You'd better go. He's waiting for you." 

"Why don't you come with me?" 

"I just did, sweetheart." He laughed softly. "I think staying away from you when you're with him is in my best interest. Not to mention better for his career if I don't beat the pretty look off of him." 

"You think he's pretty?" 

Josh shook his head. "Go get dressed and go back to your boyfriend." 

"I'll see you tomorrow." 

"Yeah." He kissed her again. "Pretend not to notice the raging erection when I hoist you on that counter, okay?" 

"I'll do my best." She smiled and tapped him on the nose. "Although I've always been really bad at not noticing your erections." 

"Yeah." Josh laughed, backing away from her with a wave. "I'd have to say when it comes to my erections, you really suck." 

***

"Oh yes, Josh," Chris mouthed, careful to keep the cigarette butt from falling out of his mouth. "Spank me like the bad girl that I am. Punish me for being with Chris. Make me your woman again." His hand smoothed over his cock, moving slowly. This story was long and he wanted to make it last, wanted to come with both of them. 

Josh's hand smoothed over the creamy skin of her ass, then his fingertip traced the outline of her bikini. He'd watched her sunbathing, smiling to himself. She wore a suit now. With him, she'd lain naked, waiting for him to block the sun before sliding down and tasting her, dining on her womanly juices as she writhed above him. 

"Spank me," Chris whispered, echoing the written dialogue. "Please, spank me, Josh." 

"Chris, honey?" 

He froze, thinking of what seemed like a million things he needed to do all at once. His erection was gone, but the cigarette butt hung from his lips and the screen seemed to flash with every pornographic word. Lifting his hand off his cock, he coughed, easing the butt into his hand as his other worked the mouse, maximizing the other window he had open just for this moment. "Hey, babe." 

She was hazy with sleep, soft and swollen looking. Her hair was in a wild disarray from where she'd tossed and turned beside him. She'd been so wet when he'd slid inside her, coming almost immediately when he'd filled her. He'd kept thrusting, his mind thrumming with the sound of his voice saying her name. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Just a little research for a part I'm up for." He reached back and grabbed her hand, pulling her onto his lap. The t-shirt she wore was too big for her, nearly falling apart from too many washings, the hole over her left nipple always seeming to escape her notice. He noticed it. Wondered if it was threadbare or if it had been torn on purpose, hunger outweighing everything but the need for Josh's mouth to close around her breast. "What are you doing up?" 

"I thought I heard something." 

"Just me. Running lines." He kissed her softly, Josh's t-shirt between them, against both their bodies. Warm and soft against cool and hard, both of their nipples reacting, hardening, tightening. "Go back to bed, baby." 

"Come with me." 

"This is a working vacation, Katie-bear." He kissed her again. "Go back to bed. You've got an early call in the morning." 

"I'll set the alarm a half-hour early," she offered, the promise in her voice. 

"Night." He helped her off his lap, his fingers catching the material of her shirt. "Take it off." 

"Why?" 

"I want something to remind me of you, all alone in there in the bed." 

"You could just come with me." 

"If I'm going to prove I'm more than a hunk of meat, I need to do this research." He tugged at the shirt. "Take it off?" 

She pulled it over her head, tossing it onto his lap. "Don't stay up too late." 

"I won't." He lifted the shirt and pressed it to his face, inhaling the scent of her. The other scent was all in his head. "Night, baby." 

"Night." 

He waited until she'd shut the bedroom door to minimize the window, not caring about anything on the screen. He closed his eyes, still inhaling her scent then pulled the t-shirt over his head. It was stretched out, cool and warm at the same time against his skin. He dropped the cigarette butt on the desk and skimmed the words in front of him, barely needing them as his free hand smoothed over the t-shirt on its way to his erection, already back again in full force. 

***

Chris watched from behind the director as Josh lifted Katie, the sound of their kissing carrying in the crisp, cool, morning air. Soft moans and groans punctuating their movements and touches. He stepped back a few feet, closing his eyes and just listening to the sound. 

"Cut." 

Chris opened his eyes and moved back by the camera as Katie slipped off the counter, easing her body along the length of Josh's. As she reached the ground, she shoved him back, shaking her head at him. "You're incorrigible, Jackson. What's the matter? Lost the new girl on the set, so you're not getting laid anymore?" 

"I'm getting laid regularly, Holmes." He smirked at her. "You're just jealous." 

"Oh yeah." She moved over to Chris, easing against his chest as he put his arm around her. "Ever so jealous that I'm not sloppy seconds or whatever count you mange to get up to in a night." 

"You wish all men had my stamina." Josh smiled at her then nodded at Chris. "Hey, man, sorry about bailing yesterday. It was a littleawkward." 

"Nah, I'm sorry." Chris ran his hand through Katie's hair absently, shifting slightly, moving imperceptibly closer to Josh. "I had no right. I mean, every relationship deserves to have its privacy. I had no right to horn in on yours." He freed his hand from Katie's hair, holding it out to Josh. "No hard feelings?" 

"None at all." Josh looked over his shoulder. "Which is probably good, since I need to go make out with your girlfriend some more." 

"We have one weird relationship, babe." Chris kissed Katie softly, noting her swollen lips. He licked them, tasting the warmth of tongues and lips pressed together, illicit and hungry. He groaned softly, trying to swallow the sound. He pulled away from her reluctantly, licking his own lips. "I'll see you tonight?" 

"It's a late one. We're supposed to film until late." She ran a hand through her already tousled hair. "Meredith's call isn't until after dinner, so I don't think we're getting out before at least 2am." 

"I'll wait up." 

"You don't have to do that." 

He kissed her again. "I'll wait up." 

***

"Oh, God." Katie rolled off Dawson's bed, landing on her knees on the floor. Josh moaned low and deep in his throat, his body still shivering with reaction. "Holy shit." 

Josh's hand reached out, finding her hair and tangling in it, pulling her to him as he rolled over, finding her mouth with his. His tongue pushing into her mouth, exploring the hot surfaces as he moved off the bed, spreading her out on the wooden floor. He pulled away from her long enough to breath against her skin. "Where are you going?" 

She spread her legs, her bare skin stuck to his with sweat and sex as he moved between them, sliding into her once again. "And they say" She panted harshly as he started moving, thrusting hard and fast as he got to his knees, pulling her legs up, resting them on his shoulders, her ass on his knees. "They say Dawson's room never gets anyoh fuck, yes. God, do that again." 

"This?" 

"Fuck, yes." She pressed her shoulders against the floor, pushing up against his body. Her ankles locked around his neck as he smoothed his hands along the backs of her thighs. "Any action." 

"You always did talk too much when we fucked in this room." He grabbed her ass, squeezing it lightly. "Must be a conditioned thing." 

"I wasn't talking earlier." 

"You had too much of my cock in your mouth." He moved one hand up over her hip, sliding it down to bathe his fingers in her wetness, finding her clit easily. "Shut up and fuck me, Katie." 

"God, I love it when you'reoh, fuck yes. God, don't ever stop doing that." She could barely breathe, her body tight with arousal. She arched her back, crying out as his fingers moved over her clit. She shivered as her overheated body broke down, her orgasm ricocheting through her. Josh groaned as her body clenched at him, muscles contracting around his cock. 

"Oh, fuck." Josh reached out, grabbing Dawson's bedspread and tugging on it as his orgasm rocked through him, his body jerking hard and fast as he came. Katie moaned, her body shuddering with the impact of a second wave, her heels digging into his back, trailing along his spine as her legs slid toward the floor. 

Katie closed her eyes as her body sank back down to the floor, feeling Josh's body cover hers as he collapsed half on her and half beside her. He shivered against the cool floor, pulling her closer. "We'd better get back." 

"No," Josh moaned, shaking his head, turning it just enough to find her neck, sucking on the warm skin. "Let's stay here and do that again." 

"We've been here over a half hour." She pushed at him, her hands turning the gesture into a caress, moving over his chest, rubbing the hard tips of his nipples against her palms. 

"You're not helping your case." He purred softly, nibbling her earlobe. "In fact," he thrust into her shallowly, his cock hardening again, "you're doing a hell of a lot more for mine." 

"Josh" 

"Oh yeah," he groaned, thrusting harder, slightly faster. "Beg me." 

"Stop." 

"You want me to stop?" He continued moving, slick flesh sliding against his cock, the small shudders of the after effects of her orgasm thrilling along his skin. "Tell me you want me to stop." He bent his head and found her breast, sucking hard on the bare nipple. His mouth moved around the distended flesh. "Tell me." 

Katie's legs snaked around his, holding him in place, keeping him firmly inside her as he moved, his pace increasing. Her eyes were hot, black with hunger. "Don't ever stop." 

***

Alone. 

Chris locked the door of Katie's apartment behind him and leaned against the door, surprised at the rush of his breathing. 

Alone. 

He stripped off his clothes, leaving them in a pile beside the door. His cock was already erect, had been since he started stroking it on the short drive from the studio. He'd unzipped his pants and stroked himself with the hand Josh had touched. He ached. He moved into the bedroom, grabbing the t-shirt from the bed. Pulling it over his head, he moved to the computer. 

He'd memorized the address. He typed it in, having to redo it as he keyed the letters backwards in his haste. His fingers smoothed over the tip of his cock, already leaking in his excitement. He could close his eyes and see him kissing her, touching her. He'd been so close. The sounds echoed in his ears. 

There. Yes. He breathed a sigh of relief, the throbbing tension inside him barely abated. He was alone. Alone for hours. He had to prolong it. Had to make it last. 

He stared at the screen, forcing his hand away from his cock, resisting the natural urge to have it curl around his shaft, stroke the hard flesh. 

No. 

He'd read it all. Read through every single word, not skimming ahead. He'd read the excuses for why Katie was with him, read through the rumors and innuendos. Read why Josh was alone, whoring around Wilmington. Read how hard it was for them to touch and want and be near each other this season as their characters fell in love. 

He'd read every word and then, only then, would he allow himself to touch. Allow himself to mimic the actions on his screen and give in to the desire, the temptation. 

Yes. 

He blinked hard and gripped the edge of the desk with both hands. He was about to start when he noticed the cigarette butt still there where he'd put it the night before. The white tip was sticking up out of the pencil holder. 

Josh's lips were slightly pink as they'd puckered around it. He'd had to close his eyes, his body jerking as he imagined them closed around his cock. He put the cigarette in his mouth, forcing his hands back to the desk. Every word. 

"Josh, you have to stop this incessant bouncing around. This is a working area, not some sort of gym." 

"Sorry, Katie. I just have a lot of energy. And no good way to expend it." He winked at her. "I don't suppose you can help me think of one." 

"I'm with someone, Josh. So get your mind out of the gutter." 

"It's never the gutter when it comes to you, Katie." He dropped his voice, the seriousness in it striking her heart. "With us it was love. True love. First love. Just like Pacey's boat, Katie. That's what it was for us. What we're going through on the screen, that's what it was. You know it and I know it. You just insist on pretending that it didn't mean anything to you." 

"You meant the world to me, Josh!" She implored him. "You have to know that! But I was never enough for you." 

"You were. You are. You're all I ever wanted." He touched her face and it was like fire scorched through his veins. "I need you, Katie. So much. Now." 

Chris groaned, his hand moving toward the mouse, hovering. He wanted to scroll, move down the page. No. 

"Oh, Josh. I can't. You know that I'm with Chris." 

"He doesn't mean to you what I do, what I did, does he, Katie?" His blue eyes burned into hers. "Please, Katie. I know that you love me." 

"I do. You know I do." She sobbed quietly as he touched her face, his fingers moving gently over the soft flesh. Her face lifted, her lips parted, wanting him. "But I can't. I made him a promise" 

"FUCK!" Chris slammed his hand onto the desk and stood up, pacing around the room like a caged animal. "Stop with the denials and just fuck him!" He screamed at the midnight blue page. "Quit simpering around like some stupid fucking teenager and let him fuck you like you know you want him to!" He shoved the chair out of his way then took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down. Retrieving the chair, he pulled it back over to the desk and sat in it, continuing to breathe deeply. 

Grabbing the mouse, he backed out of the fic and scrolled through the list now on the screen. "No. No. No. I've read all of these. Where the fuck is it?" He reached for the cigarette butt and placed it in his mouth, inhaling deeply. His hand clenched in the shirt then unclenched, smoothing the material without thought. "There." He sighed with relief and clicked the link, relaxing as the familiar words came on the screen. 

"Chapter five." Chris nodded, his hand moving to his cock. "Yes." 

"Josh, I don't think I'm ready," Katie whispered softly, breathing huskily against the pillows as Josh's hands moved over her ass. 

"It'll be okay, baby." The gel was cool on her skin, smoothing over the tight muscle. She gasped as his finger penetrated the tight ring. "You know I would never hurt you." 

"I'm scared." 

"Don't be." He kissed the curve of her ass as he slipped another finger, covered with the thick gel inside her. "You're going to love it, Katie, I swear." 

"But you're so big. I don't think I can take all of you inside me." 

"I'll go slow," he assured her, another finger joining the first two. With his free hand, he slipped a finger into her vagina. "Nice and slow, just like you like it." 

"Yeah? You promise?" She was moving in rhythm with his slow, languid thrusts now, pushing back against his hand. 

"Of course, Katie. I love you." He freed his hands from inside her, easing one down to the bed where the slim vibrator waited quietly. With the other, he stroked his already coated cock, straightening as he guided it toward the muscle of her ass, loosened slightly from his earlier thrusting. "Nice and slow, baby. Just the tip." 

Chris moaned loudly, his hand focusing on just the tip of his cock. This was what he wanted. He reread Josh's last line aloud, trying to mimic his voice. "Just the tip. Yeah. Just the tip." 

Katie rocked forward, whimpering softly. "I'm scared." 

"Relax, honey." Josh's slow and shallow thrusts penetrated her, inching inside her slowly. "Nice and easy." 

"Nice and easy," Chris repeated, easing his hand down his cock just as slowly as he imagined Josh's cock penetrating Katie. 

"You're soso big," she gasped, her hands curling in the sheets. "So thick and hard. Will all nine inches fit?" 

"It's going to be good, baby." He assured her, sweat gathering on his skin. "Just trust me." 

"I do, Josh. I trust you andoh, yeslove you so." She shuddered as he pushed in further, her body reacting to the pressure, expanding, taking him in. She felt so full of him, like never before. "Oh, God. How many inches of you inside me, Josh?" 

"Six," he panted, pushing forward with another shallow thrust. "Seven." 

"Oh." She groaned hungrily, suddenly wanting all of him, more of him. "Fill me, baby." 

"Yes," he assured her, still thrusting. "I want to be inside you, all of me." 

"Yeah," Chris breathed, stroking his entire cock now. "Oh, yeah. Take him, Katie. Take him all." 

Josh stilled, the majority of his cock buried inside the tight ring of muscle. His breath was shallow, her body crushed around him, squeezing his cock almost painfully. Moving his left hand away from the curve of her ass, he lowered it to the warm wetness of her womanhood and slipping the vibrator inside her. He filled her with it, reveling in her weak cries. "I know it's not just me, baby, but this'll make you feel so good." 

"Yes, Josh. Oh, yes. I want to come over and over. I want your come inside me. Every part of me." She sobbed as he began moving, begging him with every breath. "Yes, Josh. Fill me. Oh yes, Josh." 

"Oh yes, Josh," Chris echoed, his hand moving over his cock. So fast, so slick. He felt his orgasm, regretted it coming so soon as Josh pushed into Katie again and again, his cock stretching her asshole. He released his cock suddenly, gasping for breath. "No." 

He rushed from the computer room into the bedroom, kneeling beside the bed. He dug beneath it, his fingers finding the small box as his hand found his cock again. He forced himself not to touch it, not to give in to the wanting. 

He dumped the box on the floor, pawing through the meager contents until he found what he was looking for. His hands shook as he found the stray batteries and shoved them in the slim plastic case, turning it on, the buzzing filling the room. He breathed a sigh of relief and, still panting heavily, ripped the top off a small packet of oil. He bathed the lean shaft in it and reached back, slowly sliding it inside him. 

It hummed against his skin as he moved it, his head resting on the mattress, his breath coming in huge, painful gasps. "Oh yes. Oh yes, Josh. Yes." 

***

"I should go." 

Josh nodded, leaning back against his trailer. "You need a lift home? Or are you taking the call van?" 

"You have your car here?" 

"Yeah." He shrugged. "I thought I'd go for a drive tonight." 

"It's after two in the morning, Josh." 

"I'm a night owl." 

"You're prowling around for some Pacey-smitten girl to fuck." Katie smirked. "And don't try to deny it." 

"You think so little of me." He reached out, catching her hand and pulling her toward him. "You don't have much room to talk, you know. You're going to go home to your Dudley Do-Right boyfriend and act like we didn't have amazing sex less than six hours ago." 

Katie was silent for a moment, resting against Josh's hard body. "What are we doing, Josh?" 

"You tell me, Katie. I'm not the one in a committed, if not quite monogamous, relationship." 

"I care for Chris." 

"And that's much better and much more important than how much you love me? How much we love each other?" He kissed her softly, pressing his lips to each eyelid, inhaling the salty promise of her tears. "Katie, all you have to do is leave him. I don't give a shit about the press or what it means for the show or anything. I love you. I want to be with you." 

Her hand stroked his erection through his blue jeans. "You want me." 

"This isn't about sex. If sex was all I wanted, it's everywhere. I could get laid any second of the day if that's what it was about for me." He ran his thumb along the curve of her cheek. "Leave him, Katie." 

"I can't." 

"You won't." 

She shrugged. "That too. He's what I need right now, Josh. You and I arewe're" 

"We're perfect for each other, but you got scared, sure that we both needed to experience life. How is this experiencing life, Katie? You're with him, doing the same things that you'd be doing if you were with me." 

"No." She smiled slightly. "Not the exact same things." 

He shook his head, trying to stifle his smile. "You're not going to get out of this conversation by complimenting me on my sexual prowess." 

"It's always worked before." 

"It won't work this time." 

"Great," she sighed. "You're turning me into Joey, then? Making me choose?" 

"No." He laughed at himself. "I can't walk away from you." He leaned back and stared up at the sky, shaking his head. "I wish I could. I wish I could just whore around and pretend like you don't exist in my life, but the second you crook your finger at me, I'm on my knees." 

"Or I'm on mine." 

"I'm not kidding, Katie." 

"Neither am I, Josh." She caught his face in her hands and brought it down to hers. "I love you. But I can't be with you. Notnot any more than we are now." 

He blew out a long breath. "Okay, Katie." 

"Okay?" 

He nodded. "Okay." Straightening, he held up his keys. "Come on. I'll give you a ride home to your boyfriend." 

***

Katie let herself into the quiet apartment, standing in the doorway until she heard Josh drive off. She felt tears still threatening, but refused to give into them. She was doing the right thing. She knew that, even if it did hurt. 

"Chris?" She called out quietly, wondering if she wanted a response. 

"Hey, baby." He walked in from the bedroom, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Her gaze traveled over his body. His blondish-brown hair flopped down into his eyes. His chest was bare and hairless, muscled and sculpted. His waist tapered down to his hips, slim and smooth, the slight spattering of brown hair beginning there and spiraling down to his cock, the flaccid flesh practically lost in the tangle. He squinted at the clock. "What time is it?" 

"Late. Shooting lasted longer than we expected." She flushed lightly, the pink tinge of her cheeks hidden in the low light. And she's spent nearly an hour in Josh's car, touching him, kissing him, licking and sucking his cock until he'd come deep in her throat. "You shouldn't have waited up." 

"I heard the car. I was mostly asleep." He rubbed his eyes again then lowered his hand to his cock, scratching the skin around it. "Come to bed." 

"I'm not quite tired." 

"I didn't say come to sleep." He smiled at her, nodding back toward the bedroom. "You had a long day. Let me give you a massage. Ease those tired muscles." 

She dropped her coat and purse in the chair by the door and followed him, taking his hand as she caught up to him. Chris pulled her closer, tugging her around to the bed. She stood against the mattress, smiling as he started unbuttoning her shirt. 

"You're so beautiful, Katie." 

"Chris" 

"I want to taste you tonight. I want to slide between your legs and taste you. Lick you and suck on your clit." He stripped the shirt off of her, following it with her bra, letting them both fall to the floor. "Will you let me do that?" 

"Chris" 

He unfastened her jeans and helped her out of them, guiding her to the bed. "Lay back, relax. Let me do all the work." 

She sighed softly, relief flooding through her. She'd wanted sleep, but this would be better than sex. Sex meant moaning and groaning as his cock refused to reach the places she wanted to be touched. God, she closed her eyes, Josh had spoiled her for anyone else. 

"Like honey, all silky and sticky and sweet." His hand stroked her thighs apart as he moved forward, crawling up the bed. Katie closed her eyes as his tongue touched her, moving over her clit. "So wet, Katie. Are you wet for me?" 

She was wet from Josh's fingers, from her own as she'd fingered herself as she'd sucked him off, kneeling beside the back seat of his car, the passenger's seat pressed all the way to the front to give her room to move. He'd wanted to lower the back seats but she hadn't wanted to wait. Wanted him in her mouth, wanted to taste him so bad it ached all through her. 

She closed her eyes, her hands moving to her breasts, kneading them gently as he continued to taste her. Josh's hands were huge on her breasts. His mouth was hot. When he pushed his fingers inside her she wanted to come, only able to hold out because she knew how much better it felt to squeeze around his cock. 

Chris pushed a third finger inside her, his tongue continuing to move over her clit. With every stroke, he freed his fingers from inside her and trailed them down, guiding the velvet liquid of her arousal lower. 

"Come home with me tonight," he'd asked her, holding her on his lap before anything started. "I want to make love to you on my bed, Katie." 

"Josh" 

"Actually," Josh had kissed her neck hungrily, breathing hotly on her skin. "I want to tie you down to it, slather you in whipped cream and lick it all off you until you're a quivering mass of orgasm and then I want to fuck you until you beg me for mercy." 

She'd kissed him then, sliding down his body until she reached his jeans, undoing them with practiced hands. He'd been hard when she freed him, but that was nothing compared to him when she slid him in her mouth. 

Her hands moved over her breasts, a little firmer, remembering the way his felt on her. She pinched both nipples lightly then slightly harder, arching with the thrill of the feeling. "Oh yes," she murmured. 

"Yes?" Chris moaned against her skin, one more stroke, sliding his fingers out of her warm passageway, down over the slick skin then pressing them into the tight muscle of her ass. 

"Hey!" Suddenly her breathing was fast and hard, her body struggling to pull away from him. He looked up at her, his eyes conveying his confusion as his fingers kept thrusting. "Ow. Chris. Stop." She managed to get away from him, curling up around the pillow at the head of the bed. "What the fuck was that?" 

"I thought" He shook his head, bewildered. "I thought you'd like it." 

"Why would you think that?" 

"I justI just thought" He flushed and pulled away, hiding his hand behind him as if it would erase what had just happened. "I'm sorry, Katie. I just thought you'd want" 

"You don't just think something like that, Chris. You know. Or you ask. That's not an assumed. Jesus." She got off the bed, grabbing her robe. "I'm going to take a shower." She was shaking, her whole body vibrating with rage. "I think maybe tonight you'd better sleep on the couch." 

"I'm sorry. I don't" 

"I don't want to talk about it Chris." She pointed to the bedroom door. "Good night." 

***

Josh's brow furrowed as he watched Katie and Chris walk into the restaurant. His friend Wes followed his line of sight and shook his head. "Dude, let her go." 

"What are you talking about? She's with her boyfriend." 

"And you're staring at her like you've got a hard-on the size of the Washington Monument." 

"Whatever, man." Josh shook his head, his gaze still on Katie. "She looks upset." 

"Probably because her ex-boyfriend is staring at her like a stalker." 

"Fuck off, man." 

Wes shrugged. "Aye, aye, Captain." He grabbed his beer and stood. "Just don't come crying to me when she stomps all over heart again." 

"I don't recall crying to you the first time." Josh took a hit off his cigarette, following it up with a pull from his beer bottle. "I'll be sure to turn someone down so you can get laid tonight." 

"Oh, your generosity is appreciated. No wonder you're the talk of the town." Wes flipped him off and walked away. He stopped by the table as Katie and Chris sat down, saying something quietly to both of them. 

Josh sighed angrily then took another drink of his beer. The food was suddenly unappetizing. Pushing his plate away, he stared down into his beer bottle. 

"Hey." 

He looked up, his eyes catching hers. "Hey." 

"Wes said you were bothered by something on the set today?" 

"Wes is a fucking liar." He laughed softly. "I thought you looked upset. He told me to leave you alone." 

"Wes is much smarter than he looks." 

"That's not hard." 

"You should be nicer to your friends." 

He dropped the playful banter. "Are you all right?" 

"Yeah." She shrugged slightly, just a slight movement of her shoulders. 

"Liar." 

"Josh." 

"How long and how well have I known you, Katie?" He reached out and touched her hand, pulling away before she could. "What's wrong?" 

"Chris and I had a little fight, that's all. Not even a fight. A disagreement." 

"About what?" 

"Nothing, Josh. Certainly nothing that concerns you." She tapped him softly on the top of the head. "Now, why don't you go find some girl to thrill tonight so that I can get back to my date." 

"If he hurts you, I'll kill him." 

"I appreciate you defending my virtue, Josh, but I'm a big girl. Capable of doing anything that needs doing all by myself." 

"I can think of a few things you might need me for." 

"And you can keep thinking about them all weekend long, because after tonight, I have a two day reprieve from you." 

"Is that what you want?" 

She met his gaze levelly. "You know what I want, Josh. You've always known." 

He broke his gaze away, looking down at his beer bottle. "Have a nice time tonight, Katie. I'll see you on Monday." 

She sighed softly. "Josh." 

He shook his head, smiling up at her. "I'll see you on Monday, Katie." His smile widened. "After work? Naked in my trailer?" 

She shook her head as well, laughing. "See you Monday." 

Chris looked up as she walked back to the table. "What's going on? Everything okay?" 

"Yeah. Miscommunication, that's all. Wes is something of a practical joker." 

"Oh." He nodded, sighing deeply. "Look, Katie, can we talk about last night, please? I need to say that I'm sorry. I misread the signals, okay? I was just" 

"What signals, Chris?" 

"I was touching youthere. You were moaning and acting like you were having a pretty good time." He reached out for her hand, missing the telltale blush that stained her skin. "I thought you liked itdown there." 

"Why would you think that, Chris? Never once have I said anything like that. I've certainly never asked you for it. What would make you think I wanted you to" she dropped her voice, making sure no one was listening to their conversation, "fuck me in the ass?" 

"I thoughtI must have misinterpreted something that I read." 

"My parents read every article I do, Chris. I don't think I've been spouting off on any sexual preferences." She shook her head, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "You've obviously gotten me confused with someone else." 

"No. I just" He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, blowing out his breath again, slowly. "I'm sorry. I can't say I'm sorry enough, okay? It'll never happen again. Ever." 

"Okay." She offered him a small smile. "Now, can we order dinner?" 

"Yeah. I" He stopped as he noticed Josh stand up, heading toward the back of the restaurant. "Go ahead and order for me. I have to go to the restroom." 

"Okay." Katie rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb. "Don't be too long." 

"I won't." He didn't look at her as he walked away, his eyes trained on the broad back in front of him. He let his eyes drop down to the sway of Josh's hips, the swagger of self-confidence that he carried himself with. The door swung shut behind Josh and Chris stopped. 

He counted to thirty before swinging the door open, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw Josh at the urinal, not safely behind the door of a booth. Josh glanced over at him then turned his attention back to the wall. 

"Hey, man." 

"Chris." 

Chris nodded and moved to the urinal next to him, knowing that he was crowded too closely, sensing Josh's discomfort. He undid his jeans and pulled his cock out, feeling the fullness of it, the hardness growing by the second. He glanced at Josh briefly then back at the wall, his heart hammering in his chest, his cock harder than it had ever been in his hand. 

"Have" Chris's voice broke slightly and he cleared his throat. "You ever had anal sex?" 

"What?" Josh turned his head, giving Chris a puzzled look. "What?" 

"Not necessarily with Katie, man. I'm just wondering if you'd ever done it." 

"What the fuck are you talking about, Chris?" 

"Anal sex. In the ass, you know? Going up the poop shoot? Packing fudge?" He laughed nervously. "You ever given a girl the hot beef injection in the ass?" 

"What thewhy? Not that it's any business of yours, but why?" 

"I read that you liked it. That you and Katie liked it. You liked fucking her in the ass. That's what I read." 

"Yeah? Well you read wrong, my friend." Josh tucked his cock back into his jeans. "Because Katie and I don't discuss what was between us. So you couldn't have read anything like that." 

"What about guys?" Chris's breath fought to escape his lungs, his voice rising slightly. "You ever had sex with a guy?" 

"Are you on something, man?" 

"Like a threesome? I've heard around town that you'd do two ladies in one night, you ever done a threesome with a guy involved. Another guy?" 

"Are you asking me to have sex with you and Katie? Is that what the fuck this is about?" Josh shook his head, backing away from Chris. "You're one sick motherfucker." 

"No. I just want to know. Did she like it for you?" He was panting now, advancing on Josh. "I mean, if you got her wet enough, did her ass open up for you? You're huge, man. You've got a cock most guys would kill for. I just want to know if she could take you. Can she take it all, man? What about when she sucked you off?" 

"You're one suck fuck." Josh bit out. "Get the fuck away from me." 

"Let me just look at it." Chris reached for Josh's waist, grabbing him by the belt. "I just want to look at you. See it. For real, man. I don't want to touch it or anything. I just want to look." 

"Get the fuck off of me!" Josh shoved him away, shuddering as Chris stumbled, crashing into the urinals, ending up sitting on one of them. "Jesus Christ, what the fuck is wrong with you?" 

Chris shook his head. "I just want to see it. I've read about it. I know it's long and thick and hard. I know you're still fucking her. You have to be, right? I justI just want to see it." 

"You need to stay the fuck away from Katie." 

Tears stood in Chris's eyes. "Just let me see it, man. I just want to see. Not touch. Maybe touch. Please." He was panting, desperate. "Please." He reached out again, grabbing Josh's belt and slamming him into the door of a stall. He pinned him there, his arm across Josh's neck, his hand unfastening his belt, sliding his zipper down. "I just want to see." 

"Let me fucking go!" 

Chris freed Josh's cock from his jeans, releasing it as soon as it was out of his boxers. "Please, I just want to see." 

Josh shoved him with both hands, moving quickly away as Chris fell back against the wall of the stall. He fixed his clothes, shuddering again as he tucked his cock back into his boxers for the second time. "You sick son of a bitch. You stay the fuck away from Katie, do you understand me? I don't care how you feel about her, and I don't care what you think about her. You get the fuck away from her as far as your fucking twisted ass mind will carry you. You don't see her, you don't talk to her and you sure as fuck don't touch her." He was shaking with rage, his eyes flashing dangerously. "I don't care what you do or say to get it over with, but you so much as go within fifty feet of her after tonight, I will tear you limb from limb after I tell her what happened in here, do you understand me?" 

"I just wanted to see." 

"I don't care what you wanted, you crazy pervert." Josh snarled. "You get up and you go out there and you tell her that you can't ever see her again." 

"I can't do that." 

"You will or I'll tell her everything that happened in here and then I'll make it so fucking public why you two are breaking up that your career will be over. Do you understand me?" 

Chris nodded, the movement barely noticeable as he stood up. "She won't let me leave her, no matter what you do." 

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" 

"Because it's the only way she can keep on fucking you without feeling guilty." Chris shrugged, smiling sadly at Josh's look. "And it's the only way I can keep fucking my boyfriend." 

"Your what?" 

"Boyfriend." He shrugged, almost laughing at Josh's look. "Katie's a nice girl and I don't mind fucking her, but we're just paying the Hollywood dues, aren't we? Just like some day you'll find some nice, up and coming starlet you'll use for a front while you keep on fucking Katie." Chris finally did laugh. "Get in the game, sport. And if you're going to tell Katie about what happened here, you might want to keep in mind that she knows I'm gay. And she might just take it all wrong." 

***

"You could have told me." 

"Given how you're reacting now, I think I was pretty justified in not telling you." 

"Why's he so obsessed with the size of my penis?" 

"Well, that one speaks of his deeper issues." Katie shrugged, swinging her legs as she sat on the bench beside him. "He's been reading fanfic. Thought it had some basis in reality. Thought you had a nine inch cock." 

"Really?" 

"And that thought got him thinking about anal sex." She shrugged again. "And howuncomfortable it might be. I suppose I didn't help when I freaked out the other night when he tried it with me." 

"He what?" 

"You know we have sex, Josh." 

"You never told me you were having anal sex." 

"As if that's different?" 

"It is different. Sorta." He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I just don't understand why you didn't trust me enough, Katie. And, to be honest, I really don't see how it's such a stigma to be in love with your co-star." 

"This is my first thing, Josh. And I want different things. Bigger and better things. And I rather everyone not think we're a package deal. Especially given that your distracting ways aren't exactly a big secret." 

"So I get to be the secret boyfriend?" 

"It's a hell of a lot more exciting than being the real thing, trust me." She reached over and took his hand. "It's illicit, it's thrilling. We have to have sex in new and unusual places. Nothing stodgy like sex on the bed over and over again." 

"I like sex on the bed." 

"Me too." She smiled. "And we'll have that too." 

"Someday." 

"Someday." 

"But what about Chris?" 

"I don't know. He's visiting some friends." 

"By friends you mean people in white coats, right?" 

"One or two of them has a white coat." She squeezed his hand. "I've promised him that you and I don't have anal sex." 

"And that's helping?" 

"Well, given that his major concern was that you were sticking your nine inch cock in my ass, I don't think it's going to help matters if he starts thinking you're sticking a ten inch cock in my ass." 

"Probably not." 

"Besides," she leaned over, her lips tantalizingly close, "the most important thing about that promise is that Chris believes it." She tightened her grip on his hand and stood up, pulling him after her as she headed toward her trailer. "Not that it's true." 


End file.
